


Jet Black Hearts 4.01: Pamela Barnes

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Pameladecided amusement was her best option.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 4.01: Pamela Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 4.01, "Lazarus Rising."

Pamela woke up in the ICU with what felt like several layers of cotton swaddling her head. "Damn angel," she muttered, the words scraping her throat.

Something rustled to the right. A nurse, she thought, sussing out that unmistakable aura of caring efficiency. The nurse spoke low before he put a hand on her shoulder. "Water?" he said.

Pamela nodded, inching her head foreward to meet a proffered straw. After a long sip, she cleared her throat. "I must look terrifying," she observed. 

Flashes of what he had seen of her face. "Nothing I haven't seen before," he said. He pressed an object into her hand--the call button. "If you need anything," he said, then he was gone.

She sighed. "Like my goddamn eyes, maybe?" She said it to the air; for all she knew, the angel was there to hear it.

***

Being psychic and all, Pamela found she could make her way better than most people expected. From what she read from them, folks thought she was an inch away from being an invalid. Like a chunk of her brain had disappeared into the glory.

She'd roll her eyes if, well.

***

Bobby showed up on her doorstep with a lasagna.

Pamela raised an eyebrow. "Tell me you didn't make that." She stepped back to let him in.

He chuckled as he walked past her. "The best Marie Callender's has to offer."

Pamela followed him to the kitchen, then leaned a shoulder against a wall. "And what else?" she asked. 

The soft scritch of the pan being set on the table. "I thought you might use this." He pressed a cane into her hand. "If you want."

"I suppose," Pamela said. It seemed to buzz in her hand for a moment before settling.

"It's charmed," Bobby explained. "Nothing fancy, just a bit of wayfinding."

"Thanks, Bobby." Pamela spun it in her hand, smirking as she heard Bobby shuffle back. "Now are you going to serve up that lasagna, or are we gonna stand here awkwardly for a while longer?"


End file.
